


Feel The Purr

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Breeding, F/F, Gym, Gym Sex, Hypnotism, Muscles, Musk Worship, Sweat, Vaginal Sex, Yang Has Two Cocks, multiple dicks, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: anonymous  asked:How about Yang doing a hot, sweaty work out in the gym as Blake does squats on her huge double-cocks?





	Feel The Purr

Yang's glistening body filled the air with its incredible stench, her yellow vest clung to her fat tits, and to her chiseled valley of abflesh. The room sized mirror before her was so thick with her stench her reflection smiled back at her through a haze of fog.   
Her ass lowers down, stretching her rubbery bike shorts to their limits. Her thighs perfectly defined, her form immaculate. She hit depth, of course she did. Before straightening herself back up, Yang was doing what she did best. Getting ripped~.  
Her shorts clung to her body, clung to her two totally flaccid dicks. Every inch of her body was radiating warmth like a goddamn furnace. Sweat drips from her in thick rivulets, running down her spine and vanishing into her asscrack. She was stood in a small pool of her excessive heat.  
She didn't try to hide the two massive, flaccid bulges that crept down her thigh, or her heavy outline of gurgling, sweaty nutflesh.

Everybody's eyes were on her, the raw stench of Yang's musk and virility was choking. Try as hard as they could, every bitch got wet, every stud got hard, even as they tried to ignore the one-girl sauna. Her long blonde hair clings to the back of her neck, the wet patch in her cleavage spreading lower and lower, a dark yellow V in her form hugging sports vest.  
Creak, the door swings open, Blake immediately regrets her decision to wear her tabi. The sweltering heat hits her like a backdraft, making her cheeks blush, and her nipples harden. She strides towards Yang, suddenly incredibly aware of how good it felt to rub her thighs together, "Training hard, huh?" Blake's low voice purrs to her teammate.  
"It's about to get a whole lot harder." Yang gave Blake a cocky smirk as she lowered her ass down towards her ankles, "Stretch~" her guttural command filled Blake's loins with heat, being in the presence of this sweaty goddess was doing bad things to her braincells.  
Blake let out a gentle huff, before nodding, "Of course." the worlds almost sounded alien, leaving her lips. Far too eager to be Blake Belladona's, but she knew she had said them, and she began to stretch before Yang, the blonde didn't even think of stopping her workout.  
Blake's ass rolls back against towards her friend. Through the heavy haze of condensation, she could see the reflection's eyes drinking in her body, distorted by the heat, god it was like being in a desert. Her outfit clung to her body, she had to get it off.  
Rrrrrip~ Without even thinking, Blake's loose white vest and long dark leggings were shredded from her. Revealing her monochrome sports bra, and kitten styled panties. "Much better." Yang purrs as her twin shafts began to stretch and swell. The heated musk of a successful workout growing a sinister undercurrent, of virility, of breeding~ Of Yang's perfect cocks.

Blake huffed, her breathing shallow. She glanced down at herself to see just what her claws had done. Bending over to grab at her ankles, Yang leans forwards, and SPITS against that ass~. The warm spit felt good against her body, she shakes her hips, asking for another.  
She doesn't get another.  
"I think that's enough warm up~." Yang moans as she lowers herself down onto a nearby Yoga mat. She pats at her lap, "How do you feel about squats, kitten~?" Yang was openly taunting Blake, who shuffles over and steps across Yang's body.  
"I think I can do more than you~" Blake's eyes twinkled with delight as Yang began to pull her chest up, doing situps with her arms behind her head, "Then, go for a hundred~" Yang grins as Blake nods her head, her feet planted on either side of Yang's waist, stood over her triumphantly as she began to lower herself down~ Down.   
Her thighs melt apart, compared to Yang, she might as well have been a twig. Her toned abs on full display, a little glistening of sweat to them. But Yang was a goddess~ A muscular, built goddess. She had abs so deep Blake could fingerfuck them, and her thighs could crush any resistance between them. Blake let out a huff, her eyes had been drifting over Yang's body and drinking in her curves, drinking in her sweat, so much so she hadn't realized Yang was counting for her.  
"Five~" down, down Blake went, her juicy wet cunt squirting wetness into her panties, up and up she went, licking her lips eagerly. "Six~" Yang reaches down, into her shorts. "Lower, you cheating cunt~." Yang huffs as she grips one of her two glorious cocks through her shorts, still pulling herself up towards her knees.  
Blake immediately obeys, her ass grazing over Yang's lifted legs as she drops even lower, squatting down so close she almost pressed her crotch to Yang's gut. "Like this?"  
"Almost." Yang squirms, slipping out from underneath Blake, and rising to her feet, she curls her strong hands into Blake's shoulders and purrs, "Keep your spine straight, like this." her eager hands massage Blake's shoulders as she helps the enthralled kitten work out in her underwear. Down, down Blake's face went, before she was face to face with the flexing lengths that were trapped in Yang's shorts. She did the only thing any girl could do in that situation.  
She leans her face forwards, and takes a deep drag. SNOOOOOORT~ Her eyes roll as the tidal wave of musk washes over her. Her panties twitch as the wet cat face on them starts to squirt all over the Yoga mat. She was cumming, just from getting one deep whiff of Yang's sweaty cocks.  
"Oh, I see~ We're going to need to do a special kind of training with you. One for whores~." Blake's groggy body was twirled in place, facing the mirror again as Yang presses down on her shoulders, "Eight~" the powerful squats came without thinking, she was too busy reeling from her musk induced climax to care.  
"Nine..." Yang drops her shorts, that chiseled buttocks drawing the eyes of everyone else in the gym as her half hard dicks spill free. They were DRENCHED with sweat~ Being trapped in the tight spats did that naturally. Her balls were so potent and hot that the steam could be seen wafting from them, her two fat cocks, one flopped over another twitching to life. Even in this state, almost completely flaccid, they were both a foot long~. And they were only getting bigger.

Throb~ They flex happily, and lift towards Blake's cunt, grazing along her pantyclad ass, the lower dick gets to slip between the squatting girls thighs and smear her pussy juices over her crotch. Yang was softly following along behind Blake. As the Belladona Catgirl lowered herself down, so did Yang. Syncing their motions up beautifully.  
"Ten~" Rrrrrip, her panties were torn apart. The waistband snapped and her juicy, hairless pink cunt on full display. She was so wet, so fucking wet~. Her body a slave to Yang's own. "Like this~" Yang smiles, gripping the base of her lower dick and pressing the footlong monster right against Blake's hairless cunny. Her cockhead squirms against that slit as Blake begins to lower herself down, down, stretching out her cunt around that massive rod.  
Her second dick just hotdoggs Blake as the catgirl lets out a cry. Her ripe pussy stretched beyond its limits, Yang was too much! But her needy body was in heat, and craved this. Blake pumps her ass down, squatting her cunt onto Yang's standing cock. Staring into the mirror at the muddy reflection of those fat, full balls churning beneath her. 

"Hahhh.." Ruby rubs the sweat from her brow as she hops off the treadmill, "I beat you again." the girl giggles at her friend and partner.  
"It wasn't a race." Weiss tuts at the other, "I need water.." The ice princess pouts as she turns to leave.  
"I'm going to see where Yang went, wait for me in the locker room~!" Ruby gave a singsong cry to her beloved Weiss as she heads deeper into the gym.

THWAP~ SMACK~ CRACK~ Blake's eyes rolled, her tongue spills dumbly from her face. An obscene look of pleasure on her face as she had long stopped squatting, and had just started bouncing! Yang's muscular body slams into her ass, Blake's cunt and rimhole stretched full of the glistening goddess dicks. THWAP~ Her fat nuts strike Blake's thighs, so covered in sweat that they were held there, glued to Blake's body before they peeeeel free with a disgustingly wet sound.   
Blake's gut bulges as her ass and cunt were skewered, her eyes rolling and her tits bouncing. Rubies eyes light up in delight as she spies her sister and teammate, mid rut. She immediately wobbles her fat ass towards the duo, greeting Yang by pancaking her fat tits into the girls back. An arm wraps sensually around the Blonde's waist, and her fingers curl into those oversized, overful cumfactories.  
"Breed her~" Rubies soft little voice whispered into her sister's ear, "Knock her up with your little bastards~" her warm breath trails against the blonde's earlobe, whispering such filth into her sister's ear turned her into a wild, snorting animal.  
Yang's nostrils flared, forcing yet more steam from them as the bull inside of her SLAMS itself forwards, stretching out Blake's juicy, wet cunt and spearing her tight asshole. Blake was lifted onto her tippy toes as Yang took complete control, she was hanging limply off of those dicks like a used fuckdoll~. "Fill her cunt with your cum~ ♥" Ruby didn't stop praising her sister as all the duo before her could do were gasp and snarl. "Do it~ Cum~."

Yang's dangling sack coated Rubies digits with a thick sheen of her sweat and arousal. It caked to her fingers like slime, and just huffing it was enough to send a nun into an aphrodisiac induced haze. Her two fat dicks throb and twitch, incredibly thick cumveins bulging out along her cocks. She curls her toes into the mat beneath her, Ruby ripping Blake's sports bra in half~.   
Boi-oing! Blake's surprisingly fat tits spill free, the busty catgirl had been hiding her fuckudders away with her binding sports bra~.   
Yang lets out one final snarl of desire and hoists her hips high into the air, spearing Blake's cervix and skewering her bowels. She re-arranged the girls insides and stretched them out till all they could do was satisfy her glorious cocks.  
Yang's dicks tense up, throbbing, twitching, flexing within her conquered prize. Ruby let out a breathless moan into Yang's earlobe, and her sister came~.  
Splrt~ Splrt~ Splrt. Each time those dicks tensed up, another massive rope of that magma hot cumload poured from her dick. Yang's climax came in powerful, sloppy BURSTS~ Shotgun blast after shotgun blast of that thick, creamy sludge drowning Blake's body in cum. Her load was so powerful~ Blake knew there was no resisting. Her belly began to bulge, growing fat and round as her twin holes were stuffed full of that mindshattering load.

Her womb utterly drowned in that thick, white wave. Her ovaries never stood a chance, knocked up by her teammate in public~. Thud~. Blake hits the ground as Yang's climax never ends. Falling face first onto the mat with her ass lifted and her cunt ruined. Her gaped pussy bubbles that creamload, her lifted ass reduced to fountain of cum.   
Splatter~  
The last thick blasts streak along the fuckdrunk kitten's back. Ruby coaxing Yang's shafts with her hands and aiming the cumloads over the ruined girl, "I wish Weiss could've seen that~" Ruby giggled into her sister's ear.   
"We'll just have to show her, won't we~?" Yang tilts her head back, giving Ruby a sloppy kiss from over her shoulder. "Where is she~."


End file.
